


Shining Hope

by thatredscarf



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Because I am physically unable to write anything NOT enemies to lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Junko’s just not gonna be in it because I don’t like her lol, Reader is the Ultimate Shiny Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatredscarf/pseuds/thatredscarf
Summary: The next students of Hope’s Peak Academy are required to spend their summer in the Alola Reigon, so they can get to know each other before classes start in the fall.I love Pokémon and Danganronpa so I combined them into a Byakuya x Reader fic because why not. No killing game happens.The reader’s talent is Ultimate Shiny Hunter.
Relationships: Togami Byakuya/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. My Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything for this fic yet- so here are my ideas for it so far and what it will look like.

Hello! I’m so excited to start this work. The idea came to me in a dream.

What I plan to happen in this fic is the cast of DR1 is forced to stay at the Alola Reigon for the summer- maybe I’ll have them visit a different island every couple chapters. This will not follow the canon story of Danganronpa THH or Pokémon Sun/Moon, basically I’m just taking the setting of Pokémon and the characters from Danganronpa and making something I like. I’m not including Junko simply because I don’t like her. Suck my ass lmao

The reader’s talent is going to be the Ultimate Shiny Hunter, because I like shiny Pokémon. The reader also grew up in Johto, and received a shiny Totodile as her starter; which is what inspired her to hunt for shinies.

Here’s my plans for everyone’s team:

**Reader** : Shiny Rockruff (your partner Pokémon- named Spike), Shiny Garchomp, Shiny Serperior, and Shiny Feraligatr. Though Spike acts as more of a pet, the rest of your team is incredibly strong. While you saw most other shiny hunters displaying their Pokémon like prizes, you took it upon yourself to spend years training your Pokémon; so they not only looked stunning, but fought fiercely.

**Byakuya Togami** : A female Persian almost as snooty as him. When around others, it seems as Byakuya treats her as his subordinate- but in reality, he’s had her all his life and cares for his Pokémon immensely. Though Persian may not be the most extraordinary Pokémon at first glance, she is fast and cunning. The bond she has with Byakuya runs deep- sometimes, he doesn’t even have to call out attacks, because she already knows how he thinks. Very tough to beat, even though his team only consists of one ‘mon.

**Sayaka Maizono** : Jigglypuff and Kirlia, both girls, who perform with her! Jigglypuff sings, and Kirlia dances.

**Leon Kuwata:** Krookodile and Charmeleon, both male. He likes to impress ladies with them. They’re strong, and powerful opponents when battling. He’s not _all_ talk.

**Chihiro Fujisaki:** Three Rowlets, two boys and a girl. They stay up late at night with him. Chihiro would never battle; he would most likely clutch his Pokémon to his chest and sob if you asked him to.

**Mondo Oowada:** A male Herdier (named Chuck). He’s never even put Chuck in a pokéball, he’s Mondo’s pet and best friend.

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru:** None. He’s scared of Pokémon.

**Hifumi Yamada:** All females, Gardevoir, Lopunny, and Gothitelle whom he calls “his ladies.” They’re actually decently trained and shouldn’t be underestimated in battle.

**Celestia Ludenberg:** A male Gengar, who is extremely loyal and will do anything for her. She always calls him Gengar in public, but when they’re spending time alone his nickname is “Pookie.” He is fierce in battle, and even if it appears he won’t win he’ll go all out for the sake of his trainer.

**Yasuhiro Hagakure:** A female Musharna and a male Hypno who bicker telepathically like an old couple. They sleep together often and it’s awfully cute.

**Aoi Asahina:** A male Marill and a male Buizel, along with a female Vaporeon. She loves to swim with them all the time, as they are each water types. She wouldn’t DARE battle with them, she would feel horrible if they got hurt.

**Sakura Oogami:** A non-binary Machamp who she practices with often. They are actually very strong- making Sakura a champion in both Kendo and Pokémon battles.

**Toko Fukawa/Genocider Syo:** A female Morpeko. She follows the fronting of her trainers’ alters, going Hangry mode when Syo is present, and vice versa.

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** A male Espeon. His psychic abilities are very useful in detective work.

**Makoto Naegi:** An Eevee and a Hoppip, both female. He’s never really battled before, he keeps his Pokémon almost always out of their pokéballs and treats them like pets.


	2. Goodbye, Johto!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Mondo and Makoto, then leave Johto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally gonna be longer but I’m pretty worn out and I dunno if anyone’s even gonna read this anyways. Worn out as in I didn’t even read this twice. Finals week’ll do that to ya.

“Garchomp,” You smiled, reaching up to pat the dragon pokémon on her head before drawing her into the great ball in your hand. 

You stood in the front doorway of your family home, your belongings already packed up in suitcases and ready to go in the living room. You were currently getting the pokémon you planned on taking with you to Alola situated.

You recalled the reason you were traveling to the region while letting your Serperior into his pokéball.

_ You clutched the letter close to your chest, bouncing up and down on your toes in excitement. You were scouted for Hope’s Peak Academy as the Ultimate Shiny Hunter! Though, in your excitement, you failed to check the rest of the contents of the envelope. _

_ “(Y/N), there’s another paper in here,” your mother said, handing you the aqua colored sheet. _

** Dear Students, **

** If you wish to attend Hope’s Peak Academy this year, you better start packing! All incoming students are required to spend their summer in the Alola Reigon getting to know their peers before class starts in the fall. We will travel across the islands to learn more about the culture, pokémon, and each other! **

** We will be meeting in Iki Town on June 21st at 3pm sharp. **

** If you have no means of transportation, we will gladly provide a ride on one of our private jets. If you do have a ride there, great! Be on time. **

Once you had your shiny Feraligatr in his pokéball as well, you attached all three snugly to the bandolier that rested on your chest. The reason you chose to take these three was because they were your strongest. They would be a huge help at the island, and a perfect team for any battles you happened to get yourself into. Plus, you didn’t think your poor mother could manage the three huge beasts on her own.

At least, you  _ thought  _ you were only taking three pokémon. 

Until you felt a paw at your foot. Already knowing what to expect, you looked down. and sighed. Huge, watery, green puppy eyes looked back at you as your shiny Rockruff whimpered. You tucked your hands into his soft blue fur and lifted him up so you were face-to-face with the little guy.

“Spike, you know I can’t take you...” you said reluctantly, but he was already using the baby-doll eyes.

A  whole  summer without him, huh.

You took a look back over the baby blue puppy in your arms.

“Fine,” you grumbled, to which Spike barked in excitement, “But you have to behave,” you explained before setting him to perch on your shoulder.

You went inside your Johto home to grab your suitcases from next to the sandy red couch so you could push them outside. Down the dirt path and into your mom’s beat up old van they went. Setting Spike in the backseat in his carrier, you took shotgun next to your mom, who was at the wheel. 

“Hope’s Peak, huh?”

You looked through the window at the modest green-roofed house. Two Pidgeys were nestled together by the chimney, and your mother’s beloved Heracross sat by the front steps. You watched your home and your past shrink with perspective as the van sputtered to life and drove away, bumping occasionally on the bare dirt road.

“Yeah.”

* * *

You looked up at the boarding gate. Currently, you had found yourself at Goldenrod City Airport. It was bulky and metallic, a harsh change from the soft greens and shy pine trees of New Bark Town. The walls were tall, and the windows stretched from floor to ceiling. In front of each boarding gate were rows of blue seats, you noticed only two of which were occupied. Two boys sat across from each other, but looked anywhere but at the other. The awkwardness practically wafted off them in waves.

One of the boys was tall and muscular, with a bold blond pompadour and piercing lavender eyes that looked down at a carrier between his shoes. There appeared to be a cute Herdier inside; although from outward appearances the pokémon didn’t match its trainer at all, you could almost tell it had the same intimidating aura.

The other was, well, quite the opposite. He was short, with soft brown hair and olive green eyes. He was dressed ordinarily as well, and sported two plain pokéballs on his hip.

The boys seemed about your age, and the letter had stated the jet to Alola was a private one. So the only conclusion was that they were also students attending Hope’s Peak Academy!... You hoped. If not this would be entirely awkward.

Steeling yourself, you picked up Spike’s carrier, walked towards the boarding gate and took a seat two away from the meek-looking boy. He blinked before sneaking a not-so-subtle sideways glance at you.

“Erm, are you two headed to Alola as well?” You settled Spike on the seat next to you. The tough guy’s head snapped towards you, like he hadn’t even noticed you walk towards them.

“Ah, yeah,” he said, to which the smaller boy spun around and said, “Wait, really?”

You giggled. “Did you two seriously sit down here together and not say a single word?”

The tall guy sputtered while the other turned to you and said, “W-Well it’s not my fault! I guess I’m just nervous. It’s my first day at a new school.”

“Hope’s Peak by any chance?” said the pompadoured menace gruffly.

When the short guy nodded, you beamed.

“Me too! In that case, it’s nice to meet you! I’m (Y/N) (L/N), the Ultimate Shiny Hunter!”

“That’s really cool! I’m Makoto Naegi, and I don’t really have a talent,” he shrugged, “I won the annual lottery, so I guess I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student.”

“Amazing! Have you ever tried shiny hunting before? Luck is the most important factor!” You smile, and that seems to make Makoto feel better about his talent (or lack thereof).

The buff guy cleared his throat and you both turned to look at him. 

“Name’s Mondo Owada, and don’t forget it! Belongs to the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader! I’m tough as shit!” He then gestures to his carrier and smiles. “This is Chuck.”

“Why didn’t I think of that?” You huffed, pulling Spike’s carrier into your lap. “His name is Spike!”

“He’s so cute!” Mondo beamed, “What kinda ‘mon is he? Never seen one quite like ya, little fella!”

“He’s a shiny Rockruff! When my grandma brought home a Lycanroc, I was super determined to breed it until I got one!” The fierceness behind your words had both boys blinking in minute surprise. “It took months. But it’s not my luck in finding shinies that makes me an Ultimate, it’s my perserverence!”

“That’s... admirable,” Makoto commented, peeking into Spike’s carrier.

Mondo, on the other hand, looked close to tears.

“What’d you do with all the other puppies?! Didja kill ‘em?! You killed ‘em! You monster!” He banged his fist down on his thigh, and Chuck growled.

“W-Woah, woah! I didn’t, I promise!” You leaned forward.

“I gave some to Professor Elm to study. Most to loving families and new trainers; they’re quite passive, you know,” you listed things off using your fingers, “I even sent a few to the Johto Service Pokémon Association! They make great guide Pokémon.”

But before you and Mondo could get deep into a conversation about canine Pokémon, it came time to board the plane.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment if you are excited to see this! I’m curious to know if anyone’s even interested, I don’t know anyone who likes Pokémon and Danganronpa.


End file.
